vortuafandomcom-20200214-history
General Race Information
Here is a quick rundown of the races and their basic traits. Yui: ☀The Yui claim to have traced their roots back to the beginning of the land. Among the clouds, born from the generous flowers of the Mother Tree. Most Yui possess the beauty and grace of the flowers released during the Festival of Lights each year, and use this to support their claim of their lineage and connection to the Mother Tree. They are known for their pointed ears. Humes: ☀The Humes. A smart, resourceful people that have recently begun expanding their territories alongside their Yui allies. They enjoyed a diplomatic relationship with their Yui allies until the event happened, once the world had regained its composure, the Humes crawled back from their predicament with radical advances in technology and steamworks. Eolo: ☀Eolo. They are a proud race of reptilian beast men and women, gifted with beast blood and flesh. The scales on their bodies hide fluorescent markings which closely resemble those present on the Profane, casting them out for their surprising resilience and possible link to the horrible creatures. Because of this, very few Eolo are out in the public mingling with the other races, and so they generally keep to their small section of the world. Sirin: ☀The Sirin species is a bird-like humanoid that live on the main island of Vortua in tree canopies. Sirins are heavily influenced by culture and their faith to the trees of Vortua. Their deity is a swan Sirin (Kalia) that formed the Mother Tree found on the main island of Vortua that watches them from the clouds (Serenogy). Sirins are very diverse in terms of the order of Sirin they are but are forever loyal in terms of location of nesting. Frea: ☀The Frea, beast like creatures that prowl in the darkness and wilderness of Vortua. They've survived based on instinct and intelligence alone, adapting to their situation in any way they could. The Frea are one with the nature of Vortua, knowing the Flora and fauna expertly. Some of the other residents believe that the Freas are more barbarian like compared to the regal Yui. Ceth: ☀These bug-like beings live under three Hex queens. Though they still possess humanoid qualities, they stem from bee, mantis, and arachnid origins. All ceth that have not been banished to the outlands, are extremely logical, viewing emotion as a burden and unnecessary, making them seem cold and calculating. There are some irregulars though, and as long as they fit within the system, they are allowed to continue living amongst the Ceth. Half Breeds: ☀It is extremely rare, however half breeds have popped up here and there in Vortua. In all cultures, the union between two different races is considered a vile act against nature. There can be extreme consequences to romances between other races, even more so if a child is born from such an act. On a normal occasion, if discovered, the child will be gathered and thrown into the mists to have the sin undone and to reset order. Ceth cross breeds are not possible based on it being illogical to the race. Due to half breeds needing to be rare, we've set a limit of 1 active half breed for every ten people. Category:The World Category:Races Category:Character Creation